maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owning a Babysitter (transcript)
'''"Owning a Babysitter" '''is the 39th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house, then it zooms into the kitchen where Maraya, Haley, and her grandparents were) Debbie: Maraya, Haley. Me and Steve are going to stay at a hotel for one night. Maraya and Haley: Wow! Can we go? Can we go? Debbie (not seen): Sorry, but this is only a trip for me and Steve. Maraya and Haley (sad): Aw... Debbie (not seen): Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow evening, okay? Maraya and Haley: Okay! Debbie (not seen): Bye! Maraya and Haley: Bye! (After they said goodbye to Debbie, they heard the door shut and then they have a problem) Haley: Maraya, what are we going to do? We don't know how to cook our own food or anything! Maraya: Don't worry, Haley. I'll go to care.com and find us a babysitter. (While she goes to her room to find a babysitter, Haley tries to tell Maraya that she was too young to find them a babysitter) Haley: But, Maraya. You're too young to find us a babysitter. (The scene changes to where Maraya is trying to find a babysitter on care.com) Maraya: Hmmm, let's see who we have here. (As she is looking, she reads out every name of the babysitter until she finds that Ruff is on there) Maraya (not seen): Bridget, Hailey...(gasps) Ruff?! (she is seen again) I never knew that Ruff is a babysitter. Let me call him. (She rushes to get her sister's phone and dials Ruff's phone number so she call him. Meanwhile, Ruff is working in a babysitting service at his house until he hears his phone rings) Ruff: Hello? Ruff's babysitting service? How may I help you tonight? Maraya (over phone): Ruff! I need your help. Our grandparents are at a hotel and we need you to babysit me and Haley. Ruff: Okay! I'm on my way! Thank you for calling me. Maraya (over phone): You're welcome. Goodbye! Ruff: Goodbye! (He hangs up from the phone call and runs away. Meanwhile, Maraya rushes to put Haley's phone somewhere and then she runs back to her room to get her computer off her bed and get on the other side below her bed before Ruff came to life) Ruff: Hello, Maraya! Maraya (gasps): Ruff! (Moment of silence) Maraya: Ruff, I never knew that you were a babysitter. Ruff (laughing): Well, now you know. (Maraya joins in with Ruff as they laugh together) Ruff: Maraya, I heard that you and your sister need my help tonight. Maraya: Yeah, we do need your help. (She grabs Ruff's hand and leads him downstairs. Then the setting changes to where she is taking him downstairs) Maraya: Haley is downstairs, Ruff, and I bet she'll be glad to see you. (She continues to take Ruff to the kitchen so she can show that she and her sister need help) Maraya: Here she is! Haley: Oh, hey, Ruff. I never knew that you were a babysitter. Ruff (laughing): Maraya didn't know that either, until I told her that I was. Haley: That's cool. Now, can you babysit us for the day? Ruff: Surely! I'll do anything to help you, Haley. Haley: Yay! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Haley are sitting at the table) Ruff: So, Maraya and Haley. What do you want to eat for dinner? Haley: Spaghetti! Maraya: Yeah! (licks lips) Ruff: Okay, I'll make some spaghetti for you two. Haley, you go in the living room and Maraya, you go upstairs. Maraya and Haley: Okay! (laughing) (Then the scene changes again to where Ruff is almost done setting the table. When he was done setting the table for dinner, he calls Maraya and Haley's names) Ruff (not seen): There. (he is seen again) Maraya, Haley. Dinnertime! (Maraya and Haley start running downstairs to the kitchen table and then they sit down) Ruff: Maraya, I have already made you a bowl of spaghetti, so please, wait for us to make ourselves a bowl and then you can eat. Maraya: Okay. (While Ruff and Haley make themselves a bowl, Maraya stares at her spaghetti for a second, then she grabs her tea and drinks it up before they got done) Ruff: There we go. (he sits down) Maraya, would you like to say the prayer? Maraya: Yes! Ruff (not seen): Then go ahead. Maraya (to herself): God is good, God is great. Let us thank for our food, amen. Ruff (not seen): Thank you, Maraya. Now we can eat. (Maraya starts to eat her spaghetti happily) Maraya: Mmmm, this is good, Ruff. Ruff: I'm so glad you like it, Maraya. How about you, Haley? Do you like it? Haley: Yeah. Ruff: That's great. I think I did good on my cooking. Maraya: You sure did. (All of them start to laugh until the scene changes to where they are getting ready for bed) Ruff: Phew, I am tired. Maraya: Me too. Ruff: Yeah. After such a long day of working in the babysitting service, I can use some shuteye. (yawns) Goodnight, Maraya. Maraya: Goodnight, Ruff. (She turns off the light so she can go to sleep too. The scene changes again to where it's a brand new day) Ruff (not seen): Maraya, breakfast is ready. (When Maraya heard Ruff's voice, she gets up, excited) Maraya: Oh, boy. It's breakfast time! Yay! (It changes to where Maraya is downstairs) Ruff: Good morning, Maraya. Are you ready to eat? Maraya: Yeah. Ruff: Then eat up! (Maraya starts to eat up her breakfast and then it changes again to where Maraya, Haley, and Ruff are playing a board game together) Maraya: Come on, come on! Get a six, get a six. (She starts to roll the die and it luckily lands on the number six) Maraya (not seen): Yes! I got a six! (she is seen again while counting) One, two, three, four, five, six! Yay, I win! I win! (The scene changes once again to where they are drawing pictures) Maraya: Hey, Ruff, look! I drew a picture of you. Ruff (laughing): That's nice, Maraya. And guess who I drew a picture of? Maraya: Who? Ruff: You! Maraya: Wow, that's a nice picture, Ruff! Ruff: Thank you, Maraya! (They both start laughing together until the scene changes to where they are eating dinner together) Debbie: We're home! Maraya (gasps): Grandma! Ruff: Maraya! Maraya: Oh, I've missed you so much, grandma. Debbie: I've missed you too, Maraya. And Ruff, now that I'm back, you can go. Ruff: Okay. Maraya (gasps): No, Ruff! Don't go just yet! Stay a little longer. Ruff: Okay, Maraya. I'll stay with you a little longer. Maraya: Yay! (The scene changes to where Maraya was done with her dinner) Maraya: I'm done, Ruff. Ruff: I'm glad that you liked it, Maraya. And now that your grandparents are back, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go. Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll come back. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Uh huh. Maraya: Yay. Goodbye, Ruff. Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. See you soon! Maraya: See you soon too, Ruff. Bye! Ruff: Bye, Maraya. See you next time. (As he disappears into the computer, Maraya says goodbye to Ruff one final time and thanks him for helping her and Haley) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff. Thanks for helping me and my sister today and yesterday. (After their farewells, Maraya also thanks the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): And, thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I could've done it without you. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. Goodbye! (The scene then zooms out of Debbie's kitchen and fades out, which comes to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Steve (non-speaking) Trivia *Steve doesn't speak in this episode. *Debbie doesn't speak very much in this episode. *It is known in this episode that Ruff works at a babysitting service, but it only happens once in this series. *This is the first episode of the series where Maraya doesn't get any viewer help. *This is the third episode where Ruff helps both Maraya and Haley. *This is the first episode where Ruff sleeps with Maraya in her bed at her grandma's house. *The website care.com is a real website. *The series is known to have more than one Haley. *This is the episode before the final episode of season 2. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: looking after herself. Category:List of Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)